User talk:Twinkleblue
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave any questions or comments. I will get back to you when possible. Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). Twinkleblue Archives: *August 2011 (Archive) *September 2011 (Archive) *October 2011 (Archive) ---- Hi, again I read your links , they are very usefull but my english as not as good to understand all , if possible a vidoe which show editing new goal , it would help me very much. Can you make a video tutorail if possible , for adding new goal , i want to see what is going on . thanks for your answer. Regards, Erkan Oruc 11:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks for your answer again . i understand clearly now . screenshots helped me . for example new goal for level 50 by Sam. Do i have to add it to category for level 50 and goals category by Sam and if need a part of collection item , for example muffin of wheat collection , And if the reward is new decoration item. so what should i do ? should i give links by one by to all categories. Or wiki will do it for me all ?i am not sure , i can do it but like wiki portal , i wish, i could wiki with editing , just i am beginner and , i am afraid of break some links.Erkan Oruc 00:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Still Bonus Monster Population is not working.I have tried to edit that Template.----shalin(Talk) 03:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Twinkleblue Can you tell me please , which joomla version is cityville wikia and , which module , i want to make practice for editing . Thanks for your answer Erkan Oruc 17:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Twinkleblue, your attentiveness and accurate immidiate source of information never ceases to amaze me. Keep up the good work __________________________________________________________________________________________ Hello Twinkleblue, Is there a way to change my username here in CityVille wikia ? Thank you. Kind Regards, Mervinzeissmarciano 12:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hi , again Twnkleblue I am sorry , if i am disturb you , just i want to learn very well . Can you tell me please ; What part is that , i am writing now ? source and visual on the right top corner ? is that a editor ? what name is that editor ? What is Add features and media part ? which is has photo gallery slideshow slider video and table in it. What name is it . If it is a modula , what name is it ? What is templates part ? infobox welcome welcomeIP and delete in it . How can i add a new table in this part. Please twinkleblue , i need that answer very very much. I want search about them and i want to learn before use them. Erkan Oruc 04:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC)